


The Code

by SCFrankles



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Crack, Drabble, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 22:58:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3186446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCFrankles/pseuds/SCFrankles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John have many different codewords for many different situations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Code

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble (exactly 100 words) written for [Draycevixen](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen)'s [comment_fic prompt](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/590591.html?thread=82255103#t82255103): Sherlock, Sherlock/John, the code.
> 
> * * *

Sherlock finished examining the crime scene, smiled politely at Lestrade and turned to John. 

_“Little Purlington,”_ he whispered urgently.

John stared at him. _“Now?”_

“Yes!”

John shrugged. He grabbed Sherlock, dipped him and proceeded to kiss him long and passionately.

“Um..?” said Lestrade.

Eventually the two men broke apart, and Sherlock glared at John. 

“Not ‘Blue Anchor’! ‘Little Purlington’! ‘I am about to do something illegal; distract Lestrade’.”

“Oh, right,” said John. 

And he grabbed Lestrade and began to kiss _him_ long and passionately.

Sherlock’s eyes went very round. 

Then he shrugged, and strode off to appropriate some important evidence.


End file.
